Goodbye My Lover
by I'm a friggin Pokemon master
Summary: Ron and Hermione. Read to find out the rest. SongFic. Thanks to James Blunt. The sexy british singer, who writes the most beautiful songs. It's a one shot by the way.


Tears formed in his eyes as he watched her walk away. _"Why does this happen to me? Why does she have to leave me? Why do I have to love her? I know she loves me, why is she leaving?" _Ron couldn't help but want to run up and caught her, hold her, and love her. He wanted to shout her name, he wanted to be with her. He didn't want her to leave him here, all alone, with no purpose. He didn't get it...

**Did I disappoint you or let you down?**

**Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?**

**'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun, **

**Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.**

"HERMIONE!" He shouted. She turned around, and looked at him. He could tell there were tears in her eyes. She looked at the ground, and from the shadow of the sun, he could see a tear fall from her eye. "Why are you doing this to me?" He shouted. She glared at him, and began to run towards him.

**So I took what's mine by eternal right. **

**Took your soul out into the night. **

**It may be over but it won't stop there,**

**I am here for you if you'd only care. **

He smiled, she was coming back to him. He opened his arms, only to find he wasn't going to get a hug. Instead, he got a slap right across the face. "What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron stared at her. "You know just as I do what that was for Ronald." She began to walk away. He grabbed her arm, turned her around, and looked her right in the eye. "What did I do to get this?"

**You touched my heart you touched my soul. **

**You changed my life and all my goals. **

**And love is blind and that I knew when, **

**My heart was blinded by you.**

"To get what?" She stared right back at him, tears still in her eyes. "To get thrown around like a rag doll. To get my heart ripped to pieces like it's nothing. To get that slap. What did I do to make you do all this to me? Why do you hate me so much to do this?" He could feel her shake as he held onto her. But he wasn't going to stop, he wanted an answer.

**I've kissed your lips and held your head.**

**Shared your dreams and shared your bed. **

**I know you well, I know your smell. **

**I've been addicted to you.**

"I don't hate you." Hermione said through a flood of tears. "I love you. That's why I do this all. Can't you see?" Ron shook her. "YOU'RE MAKING NO SENSE!" "Stop!" She yelled at him, trying to get away. Ron realised what he was doing, let her go, and rolled up in a little ball. Crying on the floor. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" She asked him. "Me? Me? You're the one who's doing this. You're the one who's making me like this."

**Goodbye my lover.**

**Goodbye my friend. **

**You have been the one. **

**You have been the one for me.**

**Goodbye my lover.**

**Goodbye my friend.**

**You have been the one.**

**You have been the one for me.**

"No, I can't be doing this to you." "Well you are." He got up, and looked at her. "I love you to much to lose you." She smiled, but stopped herself quickly, knowing that she would only hurt him more. He pulled her into a deep kiss. She tried to stop it at first, but she wanted it, and she knew it. So she did no such thing. She just let him take her.

**I am a dreamer but when I wake, **

**You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take. **

**And as you move on, remember me, **

**Remember us and all we used to be**

Then remembering that if she did this, his life would be ruined. And she just couldn't let him feel that kind of pain. If she cared anything about him, she had to go. She pulled out of the kiss. "Why did you stop?" He asked her. "I can't do this." She began to walk away.

**I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.**

**I've watched you sleeping for a while. **

**I'd be the father of your child. **

**I'd spend a lifetime with you.**

He ran infront of her. "What? Why not?" "I just can't. Ok." "No. Not ok. You have to tell me why." "If we keep this up, you'll get hurt." "No I won't. I promise I won't." "How can you say that, you don't even know what the future holds for us."

**I know your fears and you know mine. **

**We've had our doubts but now we're fine, **

**And I love you, I swear that's true. **

**I cannot live without you. **

"Oh and you do?" "More than you." She looked deep into his eyes. He knew that she wasn't lieing. "Just let me go Ron, let me go. Trust me, things will be much better this way." "Things will never be better when you're not around Hermione. Never." "Don't say that..."

**Goodbye my lover. **

**Goodbye my friend. **

**You have been the one.**

**You have been the one for me.**

**Goodbye my lover.**

**Goodbye my friend.**

**You have been the one.**

**You have been the one for me.**

"But I mean it. It's the truth. I don't know how you think things will be better with us apart. Because you love me, don't you?" "More than you could ever know." "Then how can things be better if we're apart? You have to tell me that. If you do, I swear I'll let you be. If you give me a good enough reason, I'll let you go."

**And I still hold your hand in mine. **

**In mine when I'm asleep. **

**And I will bear my soul in time, **

**When I'm kneeling at your feet.**

"Ron. You don't want to hear this. You don't want to know. Believe me, I know. If you were to tell me this, I wouldn't want to know." "But you're not me, Hermione. I know if I want to hear it or not. Just tell me. Please."

**Goodbye my lover. **

**Goodbye my friend. **

**You have been the one. **

**You have been the one for me. **

**Goodbye my lover.**

**Goodbye my friend.**

**You have been the one.**

**You have been the one for me.**

"I can't." "Hermione, if you truly love me. You can tell me _anything_. Just tell me." "You don't want to know." "JUST TELL ME!" He yelled at her. With tears pouring from her eyes, she looked at him and said, "I'm dying in the next week. I have cancer. I didn't want to hurt you." She walked away, and Ron stood there in shock, and silence.

**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow. **

**I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow. **

**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.**

**I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.**

**So, good or bad? Please review.**


End file.
